


La forza di un pugno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vincitore [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Double Drabble, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gli allenamenti di Aoba.





	La forza di un pugno

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: 5433 love love loveby 0hitomi0.

La forza di un pugno

Aoba afferrò il pugno di Ryohei e scosse il capo.

“Ha ragione ‘mia madre Lussuria’ all’infinito. Non sei proprio capace a tirarli” borbottò.

Sasagawa schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Se volevo ribadito questo, andavo da ‘sensei’ all’Estremo. Io voglio una soluzione!” gridò.

Aoba assottigliò gli occhi e rispose: “Se continui semplicemente ad allenarti non ce la farai mai. Non ti ricordi mai le regole all’Infinito. Devi concentrarti, trovare un modo per renderli tuoi”.

Ryohei chiuse gli occhi.

< … E se immaginassi di tenere una spada >. Si allontanò di un passo, chiuse il pugno, ma lasciandolo socchiuse e colpì.

L’onda d’urto piegò il lampione davanti a lui.

“Ecco, sì! Ecco quello che aveva visto papà in te! Ce l’abbiamo fatta, In the end!” gridò Aoba, saltellando sul posto.

“_Sììììì_!” gridò Ryohei, spalanco gli occhi. Saltellò sul posto, Aoba lo abbracciò, trascinandolo. Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere, mentre Sasagawa lo abbracciava a sua volta.

< Per la prima volta penso di potercela fare! Riuscirò a vincere la cintura dei campioni!

Sarà libero! > pensò.

Koyo sciolse l’abbraccio. “Ok, non dobbiamo adagiarci sugli allori. Abbiamo ancora molta strada da fare, e soprattutto trasformare la tua innata capacità a dare calci, in un gioco di gambe decente”.


End file.
